


Then And Now

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Quill, Best Friends, Celestial Peter Quill, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang Angst, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Scott's POV of his life before and after Quill.





	Then And Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renegade Hero (Scarletarrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletarrow/gifts).

> I wrote this after midnight. I only meant to write out the idea I had and leave it for later but my fingers kept flying so...
> 
> Also, Renegade Hero....this is super duper late and not quite Supreme Family, but you did ask for Scott wondering about his worth and all that so here. Hopefully you enjoy even if the ship isn't for you.

Scott had come a long way from having a crush on Stephen. At the time, he wasn't sure why he liked the sorcerer but Tony was probably right when he said that Scott liked the Mama Bear side of him. It was most of the reason at least. Stephen's attractiveness and sex appeal was nothing to sneeze at, but Scott wasn't a homewrecker. Yes, he flirted, but it was in good fun.

As time passed though, Scott started to get depressed. Everyone had a special someone or a friend they preferred to hang out with, but he didn't have anyone. He felt like an outsider. Drinking nights were the only positive times with the participating members but even that started to lose its appeal over time. He was actually considering moving out of the tower and retiring from the Avengers after the battle with Thanos because he was convinced they didn't really need him.

Then Quill came. Tony stuck the spaceman with him and Cassie and that was the end of it. Scott didn't really mind. Helping Quill adjust to a more advanced Earth would be a distraction from his depression and loneliness...but he didn't realize how true that statement would be. Scott was at a point in his life where Cassie was really the only thing keeping him going. His marriage with Maggie failed, the budding relationship with Hope shriveled up before it really got anywhere because it never really felt right...Scott was lonely. He lived in a tower full of people but he never really got on with them like they did with others. 

Quill was a breath of fresh air. He liked quite a few of the same things Scott did. He became Scott's friend. His best friend. He finally had a preferred someone and that was only the beginning. The pirate continued to crash through his life like a bull in a china shop and turned his world upside down. They laughed over their discovery of Quill's inability to cook with the stove or the oven, they danced like nobody's business in the most ridiculous ways when they got distracted from cleaning their floor, and Quill was even sweet to Cassie. So Scott decided to stay. Living with the Avengers was bearable with Quill around and they were even great battle partners.

Then something changed. Scott couldn't say when, but touches started to feel more intimate. One morning, Quill placed his hand on Scott's shoulder as he slipped behind him in the kitchen. Something he always did because the guy was _huge_, and it was just his way of silently letting Scott know that he was behind him so he didn't accidently turn and run into him. That time though, the touch sent not only goosebumps down his arm, but also shivers up his spine. Then they were told to get Quill some earth appropriate clothes, so they went to a decently priced store to figure out the pirate's style and then stocking him up on said style. The first time Quill came out of the fitting room with a tight fitting t-shirt that hugged every muscle, Scott's mind short-circuited. He just stared like a dumbass until Quill said his name for...what? The fifth time?

"_Scott_."  
The ex-con blinks. "What?" He asks stupidly.  
"Does it look that bad?"  
"Nonono. It's fine!"

Quill gave him a weird look before shrugging and returning to the fitting room to change back into his own clothes. Scott hadn't been the only one to stare at Quill either and that had his depression coming back in waves. Quill was way out of his league and he could have anyone he wanted-

Wait.

Was he crushing on Quill?

He had to be. The usual touches suddenly had him shivering, he balked the first time he saw Quill without a shirt on, and his mouth even went dry as he watched the man work out down on the training floor. Something they also did together until it suddenly was a lot more appealing than it used to be. Scott didn't get much working out done like he used to. Quill was a distraction.

That thought haunted him for the rest of the day when they got back to the tower. Scott was crushing on Quill now, but even if he wasn't in a relationship, he could simply wink at someone and have them falling to their knees. Hell, that's what happened with him. Scott went from liking a married man that mothered all of the kids and practically parented the Avengers, to drooling over a man from space. A man bigger than him, bigger than Stephen, bigger than everyone (except Thor; but they were pretty closely matched), and all Scott could think now was _please touch me more_. Not only that, he felt safe around Quill. He provided the security that Scott didn't even know he wanted until he had it.

Maybe that's how it started. Their first mission together. There was a moment that Scott was being targeted by their enemy and Quill had tackled him out of the way just before he was shot. They went tumbling to the ground, but despite having his helmet on, Quill still held his head close until they came to a stop. After shooting the enemy that shot at Scott, he hovered over the younger man and made sure he was alright before they leapt back into battle. Then the whole fiasco with Quill's celestial powers reawakening happened and he admitted that seeing Scott hurt was his trigger. 

_Then Quill fucking kissed him._

It would be an understatement to say that Scott was elated after that. The touches came more often. They even lingered and he was pretty sure he was going to spontaneously combust on the spot every time Quill placed a hand on his hip and kept it there. Even now he still got that feeling. He drank in the attention like a dehydrated man, and Quill was happy to smother him with it. Their relationship escalated quickly but it had never felt so right. Scott felt more alive than he had in years. It was like they had known each other for years instead of months.

When Quill started to get protective of Cassie, Scott was gone for him. He was in love.

Then Scott's mind derailed again and pretty much stayed off the tracks for a while because he was desperate to know what the god was packing. Every time he saw Quill with his shirt off, he gaze flickered just a little lower before he forced his gaze back up to Quill's face who only smirked. Scott didn't have to wait much longer after that. The sex was mind-blowing and he found out that he loved being held. He _craved_ it. Quill treated him like he was the most important thing in the universe, and Scott reveled in it.

Quill moved into his room and one night, Scott woke up from a nightmare. He made sure to move away from the pirate before sitting up on the side of the bed to calm himself, but to his surprise, a strong arm pulled him back down and against Quill's chest. The man proceeded to whisper sweet nothing's into Scott's ear until he relaxed and fell back asleep, and kept his hold on him for the rest of the night. Scott woke in the morning still secure against Quill, and was content to listen to him snore. It couldn't be called snoring though since he just sounded like an overgrown purring cat. Scott loved it though.

Quill had to leave for space for a few weeks to help the Guardians with a job, and it was the first time he left since they started their relationship. Days passed, and even though Scott knew there was no accurate time that Quill came back, a small part of his mind nagged that this was it. Maybe he was just a fling and Quill would stay in space and find someone much more appealing than Scott. That small part grew bigger and bigger the longer Quill was away, and it started to affect him during missions. He was distracted. He turned into a target for enemies because his distraction portrayed him as one of the weak links, so he was attacked. Thrown against a building. Scott scrambled to bolt from his approaching attacker, but being thrown against a building had his body screaming at him to sit still, so he could do nothing but sit and wait for his demise. Everyone else was too busy to help him.

But just as his attacker got close and Scott closed his eyes as he awaited the next attack, a bright light came down from the sky and hit the ground between him and the enemy. Scott's eyes widen in surprise when Quill whips out his guns and shoots not only the enemy in front of them, but also any nearby so that when he finally turns to Scott with his eyes blazing with galaxy colors, he can take some time to properly look him over.

"...you were gone longer than usual." Scott finally says and the galaxy colors in Quill's eyes fade back to his normal green irises.  
"Scott." He says as he crouches down and reaches forward to make Scott's helmet fall back. "I will always come back for you."

Then, of course, Quill had to ruin the moment.

"I mean, I just came down like a damn meteor so if that doesn't mean anything then I don't know what does."  
Scott actually laughed. "Here I thought I ruined the moments."  
"Oh you definitely do...but I've been known to have my moments too." Quill admits as he stands back up and holds out his hand. "At least with you we can laugh about it."

Wasn't that the truth. Scott let his celestial boyfriend help him back to his feet before the god promptly called on his powers to use against their enemy. When Quill was like this, only Scott could fight side by side with him without the worry of being hurt, because they discovered that Scott was the only one that could bring Quill out of his trance. Because Scott wasn't viewed as a threat by the god in Quill. In the future, they would find out that Cassie wasn't viewed as a threat either.

They fought side by side. Scott calmed him and brought him out of his trance after the battle was over, and then they went home. When Quill held him that night, that was when Scott realized that home was with Quill. Right here in his arms. Not the tower, but Quill. He was safety...love...family. Everything a home should be. Scott didn't know what he would do without it. He was loved. He was _wanted_.

It was the best thing in the universe.


End file.
